gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Quantum Mechanic Wave
A Quantum Mechanic Wave is a special phenomenon capable of being used by Archetypes able to directly interact with their LefLiva Particles, simulating the powers of Deum Vocula. Description & Characteristics A Quantum Mechanic Wave is a power similar to that of the Deum Vocula and their extensive use of LefLiva Particles to manipulate physics to their advantage. An Archetype is able to replace the electrical pulse used for energy flow with a quantum pulse via the L2 particles found in its Corodal Carbon body and the ones generated directly from their LefLiva Drive. This is observed as a rainbow pulse which spreads throughout the body in order to produce a desired local effect around the mobile suit. It can also be heard as a high pitch ping across the area where the pulse is traveling. This pulse is the conversion of L2 particles into any kind of energy or material needed at that moment in time, mostly used to force spontaneous regeneration to take place, replacing broken parts with an exact duplicate which is intact. These pulses can also boost energy output beyond physical limits, often to the point of actually deliberately breaking equipment then replacing it via Quantum Wave. These Waves can also be shot out across a radius around the mobile suit, acting as a nonphysical shield around the suit. These Quantum Waves can be pulsed at any pace, though it may deplete the power and particles produced by the LefLiva Drive, limiting the overall number of consecutive waves. There is also the strain put on the Drive itself, needing to produce high amounts of L2 particles in rapid succession, leaving it open to the potential of it breaking open (though due to the waves, the matter/antimatter reaction could be nullified and only leave the mobile suit it is attached to without a functioning drive). However, these limits can be avoided via the use of a Natural L2 Drive, essentially circumventing the possibility of mechanical failure on the part of the drive's components. Quantum Evolution Found so far only in the Gundam Agua, a Deum Vocula-produced Archetype, it was capable of empowered waves rivaling that of Deum Vocula itself in order to change its own form. It was through the linkage of Gundam Agua and Zwei Lorem that Agua was able to take on a permanent secondary form that could not be altered. Gundam Agua 2 was the product of that change; the original Agua whose form is shaped in Zwei's concepts and ideas, or rather the two's ideals working in unison. Gundam Agua 3 is Agua's second Quantum Evolution, now powered by the combined wills of Zwei, Sekai Akira, and Agua to produce a form divorced from the original Agua's body while deliberately retaining the Gundam features placed on it, instead being made directly on its body rather than being added onto it. It also rid of its own Corodal Carbon, instead now being made of natural Solid L2, along with assimilating its LefLiva Drive and converting it into a natural one, overcoming the mechanical limitations placed upon it. History Trivia Category:Effects